Rick and Morty: Elysium 08
by Mesmerized Stargazer
Summary: Rick and Morty encounter yet another adventure. But, things start to happen and the outcome doesn't look pretty. A demon appears in Rick's car out of nowhere and then her sister, an angel arrives. That only stirs up more trouble. But, why can't Rick get the name "Evelyn" out of his head? How is it that Morty's falling for a girl besides Jessica? And what's this "Angel's Affair"?
1. Discovery

Morty walked through the garage. "H-Hey,Rick? C-Could you help me with my homework?"

Rick walked around his flying car, opening the door with a belch. "Listen, Morty, I-I told you that homework is stup-" He paused, staring at something in the driver's seat.

Morty arched an eyebrow, walking over to him. "Wha-what's wrong, Rick?" He looked down at the driver's seat. And backed up. "Woah!"

A girl, who looked about seventeen, was laying in the car. Her head and torso was on the passenger's seat while the rest of her body was on the driver's seat. Her hair was knee-length with a tear drop shaped bang in between her eyes and she had a single braid wrapped around her head. Her hair flowed about eight inches from her shoulders and a large, pink bead held all of her hair together at the bottom and the rest of her hair hung out of the bead, stopping at her knees. Black, medium sized bat wings were sprouting from her back and they beat gently as her demon tail swished back and forth as if she were dreaming. Her eyes were closed and she breathed softly as she slept.

But, no clothes covered her body at all.

Rick swallowed.

Morty blinked. "Uhh,R-Rick? Who is that?"

•••

Morty stared

Rick stared.

The girl slept. She shifted her legs slightly.

It was then that Morty saw it. One of Rick's whiskey bottles sitting in between her closed legs. He squinted his eyes. "Is that...?" He glared at Rick.

Rick blinked. "I had nothing to-" A belch escaped his throat, but he continued talking,"do with that. Besides if I-I did, I would've explained myself by now."

Morty frowned. "A-Alright, then. I-I guess that's true." He looked at her. "But, still, wha-wha-what are we gonna do with her, Rick?"

Rick took off his science coat, draping it over her. "How should I kn-know,Morty? But, obviously she's gonna have to get-" He belched. "out of my car." He picked her up with a grunt, setting her on the garage floor.

Morty furrowed his brows. "What the hell, Rick? You-you can't just put her on the floor! Wha-what if she gets cold!?"

Rick shrugged.

Morty glared. "You could've at least given her a cover to lay on or somethin!"

The girl opened her eyes slowly. "Hhhh...R...Ri..."

Rick looked over at her.

The girl blinked, sitting up. "Rick?" She looked at him. And beamed happily. Sitting on her knees, she bounced happily. "Rick! Rick!" She reached for him as if he were her father. "Nee!" She smiled and wagged her demon tail as her wings flapped.

Rick blinked, staring down at her. "Uhhh..."

Morty crossed his arms, glaring. "She seems to be quite fond of you, Rick."

Rick glared. "Like I said before, Morty. I have-" He belched. "nothing to do with this."

They heard a knock on the door that led from the kitchen to the garage. Beth's voice sounded muffled on the opposite side. "Dad. Morty. It's time for breakfast."

Morty looked around, trying to find a place to hide the girl. "A-Alright, mom. We're coming." He walked over to the girl. C-C'mon, Rick. We've gotta hide her somewhere!"

The girl stumbled as soon as she tried to crawl after Rick when he stepped towards Morty, falling to the ground with a hard thud. The bottle that was in between her legs rolled away.

Both Rick and Morty stared at her.

The girl sat up on her knees. She whimpered, wiping away some of her tears with the sleeve of Rick's coat. Sniffling, she tried to stand this time. But, as soon at she got to her feet, her legs trembled and she fell to the ground. She got on her knees, whimpering once again.

Morty spoke first. "U-Um. I-I don't think she can walk, Rick."

Rick had already picked her up bridal-style. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Morty." He paused when the door opened. Shoving the girl into his car, he closed the driver's door behind them.

Jerry poked his head into the garage. "Morty, didn't you hear your mom? The food's getting cold."

Morty laughed nervously. "O-Okay, dad. We're coming in just a bit."

Jerry glared. "No. There is no 'in just a bit'. Where's Rick?" When his eyes fell to Rick's car, he froze.

Rick, on top of the girl, stared back at Jerry through the passenger's car door window.

The girl looked up at Jerry, and scooted towards him. She tilted her head in curiosity and knocked on the window. "Hmm...?"

Jerry arched an eyebrow. "What the hell..."

Rick sighed, getting out of the car, and he catched the girl before she fell.. "Listen-" He belched. "Jerry, I could really care l-less about what you think. I'm just as confused as you are. But, you're an idiot, so it's normal for you to be confused about everything." He looked at the girl and arched a side of his unibrow.

Morty stepped in. "Y-Yeah, and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell the ladies of the family about this, Dad."

Summer took a step inside of the garage. "Tell who what?" She froze, staring at the girl. Her jaw dropped. " Oh. My. God! Grandpa Rick bought a girl home!" She picked up her cell phone. "I'm posting this online!"

Beth peeked inside. "Posting what online?" She froze, looking at the girl. She squinted an eye. "Dad. Who's your little friend?"

The girl tried to stand but fell back on the garage door. She looked up at the family, looked down, and started crying, tucking her demon tail in between her legs in fear.

Beth frowned, holding out a hand. "Here, sweetheart."

The girl scooted away, hiding behind Rick's leg. She shook her head, highly dismayed. "Ehhh..."

Beth then smiled. "It's alright. There's no need to be scared."

The girl sniffled, loosening her grip on him. She reached her hand out to Beth's and flapped her wings.

Beth took it. "See? There you go."

Morty took a step forward. "U-Uh, mom. She c-can't walk."

Summer put her phone in her pocket, walking over to her. "I'll help." She took the girl's other hand.

Beth and Summer pulled the girl to her feet gently.

Her legs trembled while she stood on her feet. She sniffled and flinched in pain. "Nee..."

Beth frowned. "Aw. She's shivering. Summer, do you have any clothes that might fit her?"

Summer nodded. "I should." She tugged the girl. "C'mon."

Beth did the same. "It's okay. Easy, now."

The girl slowly took a shaking step after another, following Summer and Beth to Summer's room.

When they were out of sight, Morty and Jerry looked at Rick.

Rick blinked. "What?"

Morty and Jerry both looked away with matching glares of disgust.

Rick took a step forward. "What did I-" He belched. "do wrong!?"


	2. Arrival

Rick, Morty, and Jerry sat on the couch.

Silence overtook them.

Jerry cleared his throat. "So...Rick. Do you have anything you'd like to tell us?"

Rick belched. "L-like I said before, Jerry, I don't-" He belched. "know her."

Jerry stared. "The more you say that, the harder I find it to believe you."

Rick glared. "Oh,yeah? A-A-And what proof does a-an idiot like you have, Jerry?"

Morty blinked up at him. "She seems to know you,R-Rick."

Rick folded his arms. "Whatever, Morty. I don't even care anymore."

They all froze when they heard Summer scream, "Grandpa!" She ran downstairs. "Grandpa Rick! Something happened to the girl!"

Jerry squinted his eyes. "What the..?"

Morty raised his eyebrows just as Rick bolted up the stairs.

•••Summer's Room•••

Beth and Summer stared down at the girl as Rick stopped in the doorway.

He froze.

The girl, who now looked about thirteen years old, stared up at them, sitting up on her knees. Her hair was now black and it was tied in two twin tails that were waist length. She was wearing a blue chest section of the dress was white and blue striped with small blue bows in the center of every stripe. Outlining the chest area was white frails and on the straps of the dress was a small blue bow. At the bottom of the dress, the skirt of the dress was white and had A-line ruffles. Outlining the bottom of the dress were two blue lines circling the dress and small blue flowers above them. She had blue knee-highs on and she was wearing a blue bow around her neck. She also wore blue nail polish on her finger nails. Her demon tail wagged the moment she saw Rick and she beamed as if she were looking at her caretaker. "Rick!"

Rick stared. "W-Where's the girl?"

Beth looked at him. "That is the girl,dad."

Summer nodded. "There was a flash of red light and then she turned into this other girl."

Rick glared. "W-We'd better keep an eye on her. She might be-" He belched. "dangerous."

They all stared at the girl, who glanced over at one of Summer's shoes, got on her knees and tried to crawl to it, fell on her stomach, and whimpered helplessly with tears in her eyes. "Ehh..."

Beth blinked. "I highly doubt she's dangerous, dad."

It was then that they all heard the front door open and close.

Morty's voice was heard. "Wha-? Who are you?"

Then Jerry's. "Hey, you can't go up there!"

They then heard a pair of rushed footsteps coming up the stairs.

A girl with sliver hair that was tied in two pony tails stood in Summer's doorway. She had bangs that covered her forehead like a blanket and she had two side bangs that practically covered her ears. She had a small angel wing on both sides of her head and the pony tails started from the bottom of the angel wings on her head to her knees. She seemed to be wearing the same thing as the other girl, except for the colors were red and white. She had a small red and white striped bow holding the center of each pony tail. She had a rather blank expression and she had white medium sized angel wings sprouting from her back. She stared at the girl and frowned slightly."There you are."

The girl smiled and covered her face. When she removed her hands, she said, "Pe...ek a boo!" As if this were a game of Hide and Seek.

The girl picked her up as if she were as light as a newborn infant. She stared at her. "Why are you here,Nee?"

The girl, Nee, pointed at Rick. "R...Rick!"

Rick arched a side of his unibrow. "Uhh."

The girl rolled her eyes. She then turned to him ,Beth, and Summer who were now accompanied by Morty and Jerry. "You lured my little sister here."

Rick swallowed, admiring her beauty quietly.. "W-We didn't l-lure her anywhere."

Morty stared. "Yeah. She came to us."

The girl looked form Rick to Morty to Nee and back. Then, she scowled, pushing past them and rushing down the stairs.

Rick followed suit. "Hey,w-w-wait!"

Morty followed. "Rick, come back!"

Summer ran shortly behind. "Wait, so Grandpa Rick has another girl?"

Beth ran after them. "I've told you two not to run down the stairs!"

After a couple seconds of being alone, Jerry sighed and followed them.

••••

The girl was already at the front door.

Rick stopped behind her. "What's your-" He belched. "name?"

The girl froze. She tilted her head back towards him. "Evelyn."

Rick paused. ". . . Do I know you from somewhere?"

Elysia narrowed her eyes, staring straight forward. "No. You never did. You've already forgotten."

Rick stared, slightly flustered.

The rest of them came downstairs.

Within an instant, her feet left the ground as her wings beat rapidly. She actually looked back at Rick for the first time... and she flew upward into an aqua portal that had the exact resemblance to the green portals produced by Rick's portal gun.


	3. Denial

Evelyn dropped from the portal, landing on her feet with outstanding effort. Setting Nee down, she stretched and looked up at the scenery.

Nee slid to her knees, blinking up at her. She flapped her wings so fast that there was nothing but a blur,but she still couldn't soar into the sky although she struggled with all her might. She gave up and wiped the tears of sadness from her eyes. She reached up for her sister. "Lynn."

Evelyn's wings beat.

"Lynn. Fly?"

Evelyn surveyed the skies of Dimension 35c. She blinked. "No. Not today."

Nee frowned. And stared at the ground. She spoke to her with telepathy, saying: "Can Rick stay here with us? Or, can we live with him on Earth? You could smile again, Lynn. You don't smile anymore, and you seem depressed."

Evelyn turned. "What did you say?"

Nee stayed silent.

Evelyn dropped to her knees, staring her sister down. "Tell me what you said."

Nee stared,thinking: "Rick is your Angel's Affair, right?"

Evelyn stood. "You're wrong. Your accusation is invalid."

Nee stared. "Aw..."

"... Do you remember when we were younger? Back when Rick was around? What did he always tell us?"

"D...Don't...Th...Think...A...About...I...It."."

Evelyn finally put on a happy expression and rubbed Nee's head. "Don't think about silly things like that."

Nee beamed, but she knew the truth."Nee!"

••••

Morty stared at Rick. "Oh, boy. A-Are you seriously about to d-do this,Rick?"

Rick grabbed his portal gun from off of the washer and placed it in his lap, typing on his laptop. "Obviously I-" He belched."am, Morty. Now, a-are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me?" His eyes never left the laptop's screen.

Morty took a step forward. "Aw, man. W-With what?"

He pointed to a pale white feather sitting on the washer. "Hand me that feather, Morty."

Morty obeyed. "What is it Rick?"

Rick took it and held it in his hand while the other hand typed. "After Evelyn left the house, I saw this feather lying on the floor beside the door. I'm hoping this will lead us to where they live. Considering Evelyn had to-" He belched. "hold her, Nee obviously can't use her own wings properly."

Morty blinked. "So, wha-what is Nee, a-a demon?"

Rick continuously stared at the computer screen as his fingers continued to type. "Well, it's obvious that one them is and one of them isn't. But, that doesn't explain how the two of them are supposedly considered "sisters"." He froze when a hologram of Dimension 35c levitated over the laptop. "That's strange, I haven't seen any a-angels or-" He belched. "demons there at all."

Morty stared. "So, Evelyn and Nee live there?"

Rick stared as well. "No, duh." He then grabbed his portal gun, pressing a few buttons here and there.

Morty frowned. "But, the-the last time we were there, w-we didn't see them. How are they living there now?"

"Beats me." Rick then stood, pressing the main button. A green portal zapped in front of them. He looked back at him. "Well, Morty, are you coming o-or not?"

••••

Nee stared down at a green flower petal. She tugged it out of the orange soil.

Evelyn walked over to her. "What're you doing?"

Nee continued to stare. "S..ad flow...er."

Evelyn stared as well. "Why do you say that? Because it's all alone in this dimension like the two of us?"

Nee merely nodded.

Evelyn smiled happily. "Well... we're not alone anymore. We have Rick."

Nee shook her head, speaking with her telepathy: "No we don't. Rick forgot about us years ago. He didn't even remember me, how could he remember the both of us?"

Evelyn muscles tensed up. "Don't say that..." She clenched her fists, her eyes welling up with tears.

Nee looked back at her, her expression unreadable. She spoke with her thoughts: "Don't be sad, Lynn. Rick is your Angel's Affair. There's honestly nothing for you to be sad about."

Evelyn blushed, wiping her tears away. "No he's not."

Nee nodded with a sad smile, looking at her and thinking: "Yeah, he is. Rick can feel whenever you're happy or sad. Whether you're in pleasure or in pain. When he feels it, he'll come looking for you. He's always done that because he's always been your Angel's Affair."

Evelyn forced her expression to become blank once again, her cheeks still pink. "I'm done with this conversation. You're done as well." She turned. And paused with a gasp. As quickly as her expression went to blank, it changed to a shocked and flustered expression within an instant when she saw who was in front of her. Her cheeks were beet red and she swallowed.

Nee looked up at Evelyn, utterly confused. She then peered from behind Evelyn's legs and beamed as if she'd been reunited with a puppy she'd lost. "Rick!"


	4. Encounter

Evelyn stared at Rick, caught off guard. She trembled slightly as her cheeks flushed red and her wings beat ferociously. "Wha- What are you doing here?"

Rick stared back. "So, what, do you live here o-or something?"

Nee blinked. "Nee..."

Evelyn folded her arms with an angry expression. "We've lived here our entire lives."

Morty stared as well. "How-How are the two of you sisters?"

Nee crawled over, peeking at them from behind Evelyn's left calf.

Evelyn looked at the ground. "My mother was an angel, and my father was a demon. They both left us when we were little." She looked up, immediately staring into Rick's eyes. "Then, someone saved us. But, as soon as we were starting to feel happy again, he left us behind too."

Rick swallowed, wondering why she was staring at him for so long. He looked at the ground.

"Oh. Who-Who was he?" Morty looked at Nee, who hid behind Evelyn.

Evelyn broke Rick's intense gaze. "Ask your grandfather." She turned and picked up Nee, about to fly away.

Rick took a step forward. "Evelyn." The way her name escaped from his lips... It felt like he did this ages ago... He couldn't explain it.

Evelyn paused. And faced him.

Rick stared. "Your breed is-" He belched. "Elysium, right?"

Morty stared as well. "Wha-what's Elysium?"

Evelyn stared down at Nee as she spoke. "An Elysium is a rare breed of demon or angel. They have specific powers and are given numbers. Only a variety of them have something called an Angel's Affair. An Angel's Affair is a certain type of ultimate connection that, obviously, the angels have with humans. The human, along with the angel, can feel wether or not the other is hurt or in pain. Sad or happy. Angry or mournful. In pleasure or in doubt. Only humans with an intense Angel's Affair can see through the angel's eyes at times. If they also have an intense Angel's Affair, it results in an erotic, needful, almost unbreakable romance." It was then that she looked at Rick. "Nee is a Number Three Demon, and I'm a Number Eight Angel." She then looked away. "If you'll excuse me, Nee and I have to eat dinner." A sky-blue portal zapped in front of her.

Rick followed her. "E-Evelyn...!"

Evelyn stopped, turning to him. "What now?"

Rick stopped a couple of feet behind her. "H-How were you able to bring up that portal?"

"I can do that with my mind whenever I please. Besides good sword technique , levitation, and being able to turn my feathers into knives with my mind, that's the only power I have."

Morty walked over to them. "Does-Does Nee have any powers?"

"No. The odd numbers aren't born with powers."

Morty frowned sadly. "Is that why she has her wings but she can't fly?"

Evelyn merely nodded.

Nee blinked up at her sister. "Hmm..?"

Evelyn rubbed her head. "My parents left me in charge of my sister's protection. I refuse to let anything happen to her. Even if that task means sacrificing myself."

Rick and Morty went silent.

Nee reached her arms out to her. "Lynn. P...an...cakes?" She beamed.

Evelyn nodded. "I know. We're going. Don't get something you won't be able to finish like last time. Understood?"

Nee nodded as well. "P...ink...ie Pro...mise, Lynn!"

Evelyn and Nee locked pinkies.

Rick and Morty stared.

Evelyn stared back. "You don't make pinkie promises with your family?"

Rick looked the other way, trying not to make eye contact. Not falling for her was a struggle.

Evelyn then turned to them. "I guess you can join us. Nee likes people."

••••

Nee moaned in pain, her head on the table beside a plate of half-eaten hash browns. "Ehhhhh . . ."

Evelyn folded her arms, staring at her. "I told you not to get too much. You pinkie swore that you wouldn't."

Nee sniffled. "Lyyyynnnn."

"I don't wanna hear it. You're eating all of those hash browns. I'd better not see any on that plate,Nee."

Nee whimpered sadly. "Neeee . . ."

Morty bit into a piece of toast.

Rick took a sip from a bottle of Scotch Whiskey. He belched.

Evelyn then looked at him.

Rick met her gaze. And swallowed.

Evelyn then flushed red, darting her eyes to her plate.

Morty noticed this and swallowed. "Hey, uh Evelyn?"

Evelyn looked at him.

Morty fiddled with his fingers. "So . . . d-do you, uh, know Rick o-o-or somethin'?"

She dropped her fork immediately and leaned out of the aisle to pick it up. She regained her posture and wiped the fork with a napkin.

Nee looked at her, picking up her own fork. "..."

"I wish I didn't." She sipped some coffee.

Rick stared. Why did that hurt his feelings a little bit? He barely knew her...

Evelyn stared back. And set the mug down. "Do you remember anything yet?"

Rick set the bottle on the table. "Wha-What's there to remember?"

She stared. "It seems as though you're the same as you were on that day."

He stared back. His heart pounded in his chest. Why was he getting so hurt by her? If she wanted to hurt him, he'd hurt her right back. "You're not the same, because I don't remember you yet."

Evelyn stayed quiet.

Morty's eyes flicked from Rick to Evelyn. "U-Um."

Nee blinked. "Nee..." She tugged the strap of Evelyn's dress. "Lynn."

She looked at her.

Nee pointed.

Evelyn smiled sadly. "G-Good... Job..."

Nee looked at her. "Lynn?" She then frowned sadly. "Lynn?"

Rick and Morty looked at Evelyn. It was then that Rick immediately regretted his choice of words.

Nee held Evelyn and started to weep. "Lynn cry!"

Evelyn grabbed a napkin and wiped her tears. "I'm not crying. I have allergies."

"You can't have allergies because you're immortal."

Evelyn looked at Rick. "I..."

Everyone watched as Rick got up from the booth.

Morty was in dismay, thinking Rick was about to start an argument. "Uhh... R-Rick?"

Nee watched him. "Huh?"

Rick stood over Evelyn. "You're staying w-with us from now on, okay? So, st-stop crying."

Evelyn looked up at him and beamed, blushing scarlet.

Nee watched them and smiled happily. "Hmm...!"

Morty sighed, feeling like there would be nothing but endless drama ahead. "Oh man..."


	5. Gathering

Summer stared, utterly confused. "So . . . Everyone's okay with this?" She motioned to Evelyn and Nee, who were both sitting on the couch watching the t.v. screen.

Rick struggled, trying to keep his eyes off of Evelyn. He gulped down a mouthful of Scotch Whiskey and looked the other way.

Evelyn looked at Summer, her expression blank. "We can leave if you'd like."

Nee sat on her knees, holding a teddy bear to her chest.

Morty glanced at Evelyn nervously. "U-Um, you don't need to leave."

Evelyn looked down. "Oh." She stared at the t.v.

Morty then picked up the remote. "Here." He handed it to her.

She stared at it.

"Don't you wanna watch t.v.?"

". . . What's a "t.v."?"

Rick, Morty, and Summer stared at Evelyn.

Summer blinked. "You seriously don't know what a t.v. is?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No."

Morty smiled. "We watch t.v. all the time. You wanna see how it works?"

Evelyn nodded eagerly.

Morty turned the tv on.

Evelyn and Nee stared, mesmerized.

". . . . . . . . That box is eating all of those people!" Evelyn raised her eyebrows.

Summer laughed. "No, Evelyn. It's a show about people. That "box" is called a t.v."

"So. . . . the t.v. is eating the show about the people?"

Rick sighed. "The tv's just transporting the show to us, Evelyn"

". . . . . . But, if it's transporting the show to us, why is the show inside the t.v'.s stomach? That means it ate the show already, right?"

Rick frowned. "This is-" He belched. "hopeless."

Evelyn and Nee stared at the t.v., still confused.

Nee frowned sadly. "Poor pe...ople. . . ."

••••

Beth walked through the front door. "I'm home-"

Nee crawled over to her. "Home welcome!"

Beth stared. "Oh, uh..."

Morty walked over to Nee. "There you are." He smiled up at his mother. "I'm teaching her how to walk and speak."

"She came back?"

Jerry walked through the living room and into the kitchen. "Apparently, she's staying here along with her sister."

Beth raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Morty stared up at her, along with Nee. "Mom. Please let them stay with us. For twenty years, they've lived in a world without food. Without water. They had to sleep on the ground even in cold weather. They had to travel through different dimensions just to eat. In their world, they're all they have. All they have is each other. They're family and we need to let them know that they're not alone in the world. Mom, please."

Beth looked down at Nee.

Nee blinked up at her. "Nee...?"

Her eyes then darted to Evelyn, who stared up at the t.v. screen. She sighed. "Alright. They can stay."

Morty beamed. "Thanks, mom!" He ran back into the living room. "C'mon, Nee!"

Nee crawled after him. "Coming I am!"

Beth stared.

••••

Evelyn stared at the t.v. The birds soared through the sky, the sun shining on their black wings. Her eyes never left the screen.

Rick walked through the living room, stopping to stare at her as he held a glass of orange juice in his right hand. He tried to break the awkward silence as best as he could. "You're-You're still watching that-" He belched. "t.v., huh?"

Evelyn stayed silent. ". . . . . . ."

Rick sighed, sitting on the couch. He looked the other way. "So, what did you mean when you asked me if I r-remembered anything."

Evelyn paused. She looked down. " . . . I don't know."

" You do." He studied her with his eyes.

She stared at the screen. "I don't..."

"You know, you don't have to lie. You could just tell me the truth."

Evelyn stayed silent. She then pulled something from what looked like a pocket for holding arrows on her back: A thirty-seven inch katana that was tucked neatly in it's sold black sheath. She stared down at it as she spoke, "When I was about thirteen, you gave this to me when you, Nee, and I all lived in Dimension 35c. You trained me to fight and to stay strong. Despite being a demon, Nee was too sweet and innocent to fight, not to mention fragile; but I wasn't because you taught me to show no mercy to the enemies that show you no mercy." She looked back at him. "But, you don't remember. You gave me this katana, actually made it, twenty years ago. So that I could protect me and my little sister. You left Dimension 35c to save us from a Bureaucrat invasion. You were the one they wanted, not us. So, you left us and led the Bureaucrats away. We didn't know that you'd never come back for twenty years, though." She then smiled. "Ever since that day, I vowed to never give up. To run head-on towards the battlefield like a bull. To be strong and sophisticated for you and my sister. I still vow to that today."

Surprisingly, Rick Sanchez blushed for the first time in twenty years.

••••

Morty stared. "A-Alright, now pick up one foot after the other." He held each of Nee's hands with his own.

Nee's legs trembled, but she lifted a foot. And stumbled. "N-N-Ne...!"

Morty squeezed her hands, balancing her. "C'mon, Nee. Just a little bit more effort." He backed up.

Nee shivered, looking up at Morty. "Nee..."

He smiled. "It's okay. Come to me."

Nee stared into his eyes, lifting her right foot; and the sole of her foot touched the carpet without her falling.

Morty beamed. "Atta' girl! You're doing great!"

Nee smiled as she lifted and lowered one foot after the other, walking towards him. She then stumbled into his arms.

Morty held her. He blinked. "A-Are you okay?"

She straightened her posture, smiling up at him. "Okay I am!"

Morty smiled warmly.

"Good job I do?" She beamed up at him.

"Yeah. You did a great job, Nee."


	6. Understanding

"She walked an entire mile today!" Morty said as he picked up his glass of water.

Jerry raised his eyebrows with a smile. "Really? Wow!"

Beth smiled as well. "Oh my God,Nee. That's incredible!"

Nee chewed her meatloaf. "Nee!"

Evelyn elbowed her. "Don't talk with your mouth open."

Nee swallowed. "Ne . . ."

Beth looked at Evelyn. "So, Evelyn . . . . . . How are you adapting to you and your sister's new home?"

Evelyn toyed with her fork. "I guess it's okay.."

Rick didn't look at her, but he commented on what she said." 'Okay' meaning you'd rather be in-" He belched. "Dimension 35c. . . ."

Evelyn stared at her food. "Shut up."

••••

Morty pointed to a family picture. "Who's this?"

Nee pointed. "Jerry Smith!"

Morty smiled. "Great. And this?"

Nee beamed. "Summer Smith!"

"And this?"

"Bethany Sanchez!"

"W-Woah, great job! And this?"

"Lynn's Angel's Affair!"

"Um . . . . That's Rick, Nee."

Nee nodded. "Lynn's Angel's Affair."

"Lynn is short for Evelyn, right? S-so you call her that as a nickname, right?"

Nee nodded. "Ne!"

He smiled. Then frowned. "So, wha-what was this about an Angel's Affair?"

Nee blinked up at him. "Rick is Lynn's Angel's Affair."

Morty stared. "Rick is Evelyn's Angel's Affair?"

Nee nodded. "Ne!"

Morty looked down. "U-Um . . . . who's that?"

"Snuffles Smith!"

"Good job!" He placed the picture aside. He then pulled out a book for toddlers from under his bed. "My parents used to read this book to my sister when she was younger." He opened the book and pointed. "What does this say?"

Nee squinted her eyes. "Jack."

Morty pointed.

"And."

He pointed.

"Jill."

He pointed.

"Went. Up. The. Hill. To. Fetch. A. Pail. Of. Wa. . . .ter. Jack. Fff. . .e. .ll. Dow. . .n. Aaa. . .nd. Broke. His. Cr. . .own. And. J. . .Jill. Ca. . .aim. Tumb. . .ling. Af. . .ter. Up. Jack. Got. And. Home. He. Did. Tr. . .ot. As. Fast. As. He. Could. Ca. . .per. To. Old. Dame. Dob. Who. Patched. His. Nob. With. Vin. . .e. . .garrr. And. Brown. Pa. . .per. Then. Jill. Came. In. And. She. Did. Grin. To. See. Jack. . .s. Pa. . .per. Pla. . .st. . .er. Her. Moth. . .er. Whip. . .t. Her. A. . .cross. Her. Knee. For. Laugh. . .ing. At. Jack's. Dis. .as. .ter." She looked up at him. "Nee. . .?"

Morty beamed at her. "You-You did an amazing job,Nee!" He then stood. "Alright. Time for walking." He held out his hand to her.

Nee took it gladly. She stood.

Morty backed up towards his bed. "C'mon,Nee. Come to me."

Nee blinked at him. Flinching slightly, she stared to walk towards him with a slight limp.

He smiled. "You're doing great,Nee."

Nee continued, reaching for him. "Ne . . . ." She flapped her wings.

Morty held out his arms to her. "Come on,Nee. You can do it."

Nee then leapt towards him, hugging him tightly. "Ne!"

Morty blinked, holding her. "N-Nee, are you okay?"

Nee looked up at him. "Mo...or..tee? Morty?" She then smiled, pointing. "Morty! Morty!" She beamed.

Morty smiled with a mild blush.


	7. Classified

Rick stared at Evelyn, who stared up at the t.v.

Evelyn eyes never left the screen. She was watching a cat play with a barn of yarn.

Rick stared. "I-" He belched. "gave you that sword, huh?"

Evelyn frowned. "I told you that already."

Rick blinked. "You don't have to get all upset. It's just a question."

"I don't like that question."

"How come I don't remember supposedly giving you that sword. O-Or making it?"

"I don't know. That's your problem."

"You do know. You just-" He belched. "don't wanna tell me."

"You're the scientist. Figure it out yourself."

"You're the Elysium wi-with a bunch of secrets. How about you just te-tell me the truth?"

Evelyn stood. "I'm done socializing." She turned and walked to the kitchen.

Rick followed, getting angry. "I'm not."

She scanned the kitchen, as if she were trying to look for an open window to fly out of so that she could really end this conversation.. "Rick. I don't have time for the nonsense."

"You know, that's-" He belched. "funny because I have all the time in the world."

She paused. And turned. "Do you want to know the truth?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be bugging you."

She then stared at the window. And a sky-blue portal zapped in front of it. She started to walk towards it.

Rick stared.

She turned on her heels, looking him in his eyes. "Are you coming or are you staying?"

••••

Rick and Evelyn emerged from the portal.

The dimension was basically Dimension 35c at the beginning of sunset. The orange-yellow ray of sunlight shined throughout the sky.

He surveyed the area. "So . . . ."

Evelyn yanked him behind a mega-tree. "Stay hidden."

Rick barely flinched at her tight grip.

It was then that he noticed two barefooted little girls; one wore a school uniform with a blue folded collar that had a white outline. The shirt was white and long sleeved with blue at the bottom of each sleeve with wite outlines. Her skirt had A-line ruffles and it was blue. Her shirt had a rather long yellow tie that stopped at her stomach. Her silver hair was in two pony tails that were tied by small yellow bows and she had two side bangs and two angel wings sitting on her head. She had bangs that covered her forehead like a blanket and the pony tails started from the bottom of the angel wings on her head to her shoulders. ; the other child's hair was tied in two ear length twin tails that were tied by small red and black plaid bows. She had side bangs like the other girl and bangs that covered her forehead like an innocent shadow. She wore a school uniform as well, except for it was red and black. The black-haired little girl's school uniform was blazer with a red and black plaid bow at the top. She had a black and red plaid skirt and at the bottom of the blazer's sleeves was black and plaid. Finally Rick realized that the two little girls were Evelyn, the girl with the silver hair, and Nee, the black-haired girl.

Little Nee giggled while she ran.

Little Evelyn ran after her with a blank expression that gave Rick the idea that he would've recognized her anyways.

He stared, dumbfounded.

It was then that he heard his own voice. "Hey, the both of you come back here and put your shoes on right now!"

He looked straight ahead, and nearly choked.

It was then that he saw himself, in the same white lab coat he was wearing now. He had on a red shirt over brown pants and black shoes. His hair was blonde, but in the same hairstyle as it was now. He huffed and puffed as he picked up his pace. "The two of you, don't run! You'll get dirt all over your toes!"

Little Nee laughed. "Onee-chan. Flower this way!"

Little Evelyn nearly tripped, running faster. "Flower?"

"This way, Onee-chan!" Nee pointed as she ran.

The Rick in that reality followed. "Girls! Come back here NOW!"

Rick stared in disbelief. "Wha-What is this?"

Evelyn whispered as she stared at the three of them. "After Nee and I's parents left us, we were orphans for about a month. Then, you found us and eventually started to take care of us. Like you, we were the only non-aliens in Dimension 35c. You took us in and you became our guardian. This reality is the time when you've been our caretaker for the second month." She swallowed. "But then, you'd have to leave us forever and never return for twenty years."

Rick's throat dried up.

" . . . . . . . . Also," She tightened her grip on his arm as she turned to him. "I never got to tell you that. . . ."

Rick stared at her. "Te-Tell me what?"

When she looked up at him, her cheeks were red. "I never got to tell you that you were my Angel's Affair."

Rick blushed.

The silence between them went on for ages.


	8. Commitment

Nee blinked. "That is what?"

Morty adjusted the wheels. "It's-It's called a wheel chair."

"Chair wheel?"

"It just helps you move without walking. I m-managed to save up enough money to buy it for you and, well we've been practicing walking for about four weeks, so I thought we'd go outside and see new things. Just to take a break from everything for a while." He looked up at her. "How does that sound?"

Nee nodded. "Would like to go outside with Morty I!" She beamed.

Morty stood with a smile. "All you have to do is sit down."

Nee stood as well. And sat in the chair.

It was then that Morty draped an red, pink, and yellow plaid cover around her shoulders. He also sat a brown teddy bear in her lap. "It's a little windy out there and it wouldn't be good if you were to get a cold."

"If I got a cold wouldn't be good?"

"No, no-not at all."

Nee looked down. "Not good at all. . . ."

••••

Rick and Evelyn emerged from the aqua portal.

Evelyn then walked to the front door of the Smith's house, opening it and retreating inside.

Rick followed. "You-You could at least-" He belched. "talk to me about it."

"I don't want to talk to you.."

"I fail to see where all of this anger's coming from."

She clenched her fists. "If you leave me alone, maybe you'll find out."

A moment of silence. ". . . . God, what're you so mad about?"

Evelyn turned to him. "Weren't you there? Weren't you watching? Why don't you figure it out yourself?" She then walked into the kitchen.

Rick followed her again, sighing. "Y'know, you can be a-" He belched. "a real bitch at times."

"You can be a real nuisance at times. Now we're equal."

Rick stared. "Not even close."

Evelyn reached into the freezer and pulled out an ice cube. She placed it in her mouth. Chewing, she turned to him. "Cry about it." She then pushed past him, walking back out the front door of the house.

Rick stared after her. "Uh, ouch."

Morty walked into the kitchen, pushing Nee in her wheelchair. "He-Hey, Rick. Nee and I are gonna go outside and explore for a bit. You and Evelyn wanna come?"

Rick sighed, running a hand through his hair." She-She's in the mood, Morty."

Morty blinked along with Nee. "Why wouldn't she be?" He then furrowed his brows. " Oh, man. Did you make her mad, Rick?"

Rick glared. "Why would I make her mad? You always think I'm the one doing things to her Morty! She-She's the one with anger issues for God-knows-why! She's never happy with me, she's never happy with Nee, she's just never-" He belched. "happy and that crap pisses me off!"

Morty stared. "You just wanna make her happy, do-don't you Rick?"

"Obviously, Morty! What the Hell do you think I've been trying to do for the past five weeks of them staying here!?"

Nee stared. "Rick makes Lynn happy already..."

••••

Evelyn stood in the doorway of the front door, staring at Rick.

Rick then looked at her and folded his arms. "Came back to-" He belched. "apologize?"

Evelyn said nothing. She just merely walked over to Rick. . . . . . and held his hand.

Rick paused and stared at her.

" . . . . . . . . I felt your anger . . . . and I wanted to apologize, like you said." Her shoulders bobbed up and down as she struggled to hold back her tears. "So I'm . . . . I'm . . . . . . . ." She looked up at him, tears leaving her eyes and sliding down her flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry!"

Nee began to sob. "Lynn cry!"

Rick wrapped his arms around Evelyn tightly, who was still in tears.

Morty rubbed Nee's head and wiped her tears away. "He-Hey, it's alright. You don't have to cry too."

Nee weeped. "Lynn cry...!"

Morty smiled. "Wanna go outside now?"

Nee sniffled. "...Lynn..."

Morty looked at Rick and Evelyn and he smiled. "She'll be safe." He looked at Nee. "Ready to go?"

Nee nodded with a smile, wiping her tears away. "Ready to go I am."


	9. Autumn

Evelyn swung her silver katana swiftly, which was now out of its black sheathe. A large gust of wind sliced the mannequin in half without the katana touching it. She huffed and puffed, staring at the mannequin hardly. On the sheathe were bold, white embroidered letters written in Japanese that spelled out the name: Sanchez. She held it to her chest and returned it to its sheathe that sat on her back in between her wings. She sighed heavily, pondering. Trying not to think of the days when things weren't so morbid and lonely. Things were better when he was around. They always were. It didn't seem that way anymore.

Then, she heard Morty's voice. "H-Hey, Evelyn."

She turned.

Rick, Morty, and Nee, who was still in her wheelchair, stared at her.

Rick looked down, trying not to make eye contact.

Evelyn tried not to notice and talked to Morty. "I thought you were going to go play outside."

Morty fiddled with his fingers."Well, uh, we were sort of waiting for you."

Evelyn stared. "Why would you do that?"

Jerry, Beth, and Summer joined them.

Jerry smiled. "Well, it wouldn't hurt for you to spend some quality time with your family, would it?"

Evelyn blinked. "... Family?"

Nee reached for Evelyn and smiled. "Lynn...play?"

Evelyn blinked and then looked away. "Okay. I'll join you."

Nee beamed. "Play!"

•••

Outside, Evelyn and Nee were lost in awe.

Evelyn ran over to a bush. "What are those?"

Rick stared. "That's a-" He belched. "a caterpillar. It t-turns into a butterfly after some time."

Evelyn stared, mesmerized. "A butterfly..."

Rick watched her and couldn't help but smile.

Nee beamed. "Ahh!" She giggled as she held her palms out to the falling leaves. She gasped in erupting joy as a leaf drifted its way into her hands. "Ah!" She smiled happily and flapped her wings.

Morty smiled as well. 'She looks so cute' He thought. "Y-Yeah, that's a leaf. They fall off of the trees around this time of year. That's why this season is called 'Fall.'"

Nee bounced in excitement. "Ah!"

Morty held each of her shoulders. "H-Hey, now. Calm down a little bit, okay? Th-The chair might break."

Nee whimpered. "Chair no break!"

Morty smiled. "Don't worry, Nee. Just don't jump in the chair, okay?"

Nee nodded. "No jump."

Morty chuckled.

Nee beamed, staring at the leaf. "Nee..."

Evelyn tugged Rick over to a tree. She pointed. "And those?"

Rick looked up. "Apples."

Evelyn stared. "Apples..."

Rick stared at her face closely. "Do you wa-" He belched. "Want one?"

She looked at him in utter shock. "You mean I can EAT those things?"

Rick watched her. "Well, yeah, you can eat almost anything."

Evelyn looked at him. "Even French toast?"

Rick arched a side of his unibrow."You like french toast?"

Evelyn grabbed his hand. "I love it! Don't you remember when you used to order French toast for me at I.H.O.P. When we were younger?"

Rick blushed and he wanted to say yes just so he could see her smile, but he didn't want to lie to her. But, if he told her the truth, she'd just get upset. "Y-Yeah..."

Evelyn beamed at him. "Will you still order some for me, Rick?"

Rick blushed further. That was the first time she said his name with a smile. He swallowed and smiled as well. "Cou-" He belched. "Count on it."

Evelyn smiled and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Rick's entire face was red.

Beth watched Rick and Evelyn with a smile. "Jerry, do you notice that?"

Jerry looked at Beth. "Notice what?" He then looked at Rick and smiled. "Yeah, I see it."


	10. Warmth

Evelyn bit into a French toast stick hungrily, stuffing about three more into her mouth and picking up two more with her fork. She giggled happily, her cheeks pink from the overwhelming delicious taste of the French toast sticks.

Morty stared. "Aw geez, Rick. I-I-I can't believe you bought her all of those French toast sticks from I.H.O.P."

Nee stared as well. "Lynn likes French toast."

Evelyn chewed and swallowed, opening a box full of French toast sticks from I.H.O.P. and eating the first one.

Rick sighed. "Well, at least she's not-" He belched. "breaking her teeth with all that ice."

Summer stared. "Yeah, Grandpa Rick. Now, she's just making her breath smell like syrup, and that's not a good smell."

Evelyn paused. "My... My breath stinks?" She put a hand to her mouth and ran upstairs.

Beth sighed heavily. "You had to say that?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Mom, my nose was going through World War II."

•••

In the bathroom, Evelyn stared at her reflection in the mirror. "How am I supposed to make my breath smell better? Earth is a very strange place." She then heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

Rick opened the door. "Hey-" He belched. "Everything cool in here?"

Evelyn looked down. "How can I make my breath smell better?"

Rick arched a side of his unibrow. "Well, you use mouth wash."

Evelyn looked at him. "Moth wash?"

Rick laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. "No, it's called mouth wash. You put it in your mouth and you let it move around so that the germs can get out of there. Then, you spit it out"

He removed the cap and poured some inside, handing it to her. "Here."

Evelyn stared at it. "So, I drink this?"

Rick stared. "No. You let it sit in your mouth for a while and then you spit it out."

Evelyn looked down. "...Okay." She took the entire cap full and poured it in her mouth. She stood there awkwardly, letting it sit in her mouth.

Rick stared, trying not to say 'Awww!'

A couple of seconds later, Evelyn's eyes widened and she whimpered. She shook her head, moaning in pain. "Mmm!"

Rick blinked. "It burns, huh?"

Evelyn nodded enthusiastically. She shut her eyes tightly. "Mm-mm! Mm-mm!"

"You gotta-" He belched. '"Wait for a couple more minutes."

Evelyn glared, mumbling her protest.

Rick shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who ate a bunch of French toast sticks."

She stomped an angry foot. "Hm!"

Rick stared. "None of this is my fault. This is a-" He belched. "All on you."

Evelyn folded her arms. "Hmph!"

Rick pulled up his sleeve,checking one of his watches. "Al-Alright, you can spit it out now."

Evelyn spit the mouth wash out in the sink quickly. She breathed in and out with slight tears in her eyes.

Rick stared. "You know, you didn't have to hold your breath."

Evelyn glared at him. "You didn't tell me that before."

Rick shrugged.

She turned and looked at her reflection. "My breath probably still stinks..."

He arched a side of his unibrow. "What's got you so worried about your breath all of a sudden?"

Evelyn blushed. "Do you want to know?"

Rick swallowed, feeling slightly on edge. "It'd be helpful."

Evelyn looked at the ground. "Can you smell the mouth wash on my breath?"

Rick stared. "Y-Yeah. Is that important?"

Evelyn nodded. "Yes..."

Rick studied her. "For wha-" He belched. "What reason?"

Evelyn looked up at him. "I..." She stood on tip-toe, colliding her lips with his.


	11. Two Love Affairs

Evelyn stood on tiptoe, kissing Rick with high hesitation at first. The more their lips were together, the more comfortable she felt. She lifted each of her arms and wrapped them around him, holding him in her arms.

As soon as their lips collided, Rick couldn't get enough of her. He deepened the kiss with a tilt of his head, not really knowing where to touch her. If he touched her somewhere too private, she'd be afraid. Why did that matter so much to him, though? He barely knew her. He circled his arms around her waist instead.

••• Living Room•••

Morty smiled. "Good girl, Nee!" He stared at the blocks with an individual letter on each of them. The letters spelled out: "M.O.R.T.Y." He rubbed her hair. "N-Now spell her name." He pointed at Summer.

Nee looked at Summer. "Nee..." She then picked up an "S" block and placed it on the carpet in front of her. She then picked up two "M" blocks and placed them side by side. After picking up an "R" block, she placed an "E" block behind the two "M" blocks. She then placed a "U" block in front of the two "M" blocks. Finally, she placed the "R" block behind the "E" block. She pointed at her work. "S...ummer."

All the while, Summer had her phone out, taking a video of Nee spelling out her name. "This. Is. Awesome! I'm posting this on Twitter!" She bolted off to her room.

Nee tugged on Morty's shirt. "Neeee..."

Morty looked at her. "Hmm?" His eyes then peered down to the new word Nee created. He stared at the word "L.O.V.E."

Nee beamed happily, placing the palm of her hand on his heart. She flapped her wings and wagged her demon tail. "Love?" Her eyes lit up.

Morty blushed.

Nee blushed as well, holding his hand. "Morty? Love?"

Morty smiled. "Y-Yeah, Nee. Love comes from the heart. That's what love is."

"Nee..."

••• Bathroom•••

Evelyn departed from the kiss slowly, not really wanting to. She stared into his eyes.

Rick stared back at her, flustered. "I... I..."

It was then that Evelyn realized what she did. Her eyes widened,and her blank expression faded into what looked like an embarassed scowl. "Oh my God! I-I- I didn't mean to! I don't know what happened!" She turned away, her cheeks red. "It was an accident! I swear!"

"... It's fine."

She looked at him. "But, Rick..." She gasped when he hugged her.

"... I don't know what this is. I don't know-" He belched. "why I feel like I do whenever I'm around you. I've only felt like this once. But, I -I can't explain it. I feel like I wanna just... Just sit back with you on the couch and watch TV from different realities an-and drink a beer or somethin'. I just wanna hold you and lay in bed wi-with you and let you fall asleep in my arms an-an-and stuff. I know I just met you an-" He belched. "and I'm not trying to sound desperate. But, being with you sounds like the best thing that could ever happen to me..."

Evelyn stayed silent. "You've already met me before..." She poke in a hushed whisper. As if she wanted him to hear her words, but at the same time she wished he didn't.

Rick looked at her. "What?"

Evelyn shook her head.

"... Let's go watch some TV. Okay? You can si-" He belched. "-it by me." He smiled and held out his hand to her.

She smiled with a blush, taking his hand.

••• Living Room•••

Morty held each of Nee's hands backing up a couple of feet."One-One foot after another, Nee. Ju-Just come to me."

Nee beamed and stared at him. "Morty..." She obeyed, walking towards him with effort. She flapped her wings happily. "Morty..!"

Beth looked up from a newspaper article. "Wow. She's getting better at that."

Summer watched Nee stumble slightly. "Yeah, but how is she gonna be able to walk outside?"

Morty focused on Nee's feet. "Well, we-we'll get there eventually."

Jerry arched an eyebrow, tearing his gaze from the TV. "By yourself?"

"Well, I m-might need some help. But, throu-throughout the house isn't difficult for me, Dad. Outside is a r-real challenge. There's a b-bunch of obstacles out there. We'll w-work on that later."

Nee blinked. "Out...side?"

Morty smiled at her. "Yeah. Later, though."

Nee looked at Morty's feet. "Later..."

•••

It was then that Rick and Evelyn walked downstairs hand-in-hand.

Everyone else looked over at them.

Summer beamed. "Awww!"

Rick blushed and glared at her. "Shut up, Summer." He took the remote from Jerry and sat on the couch with Evelyn.

Jerry looked at him. "Hey!"

It was then that Rick switched the channel to an animal-like discovery show from Dimension 35C.

Jerry frowned angrily. "Hey!"

Evelyn gasped, staring at the creatures in awe.

Nee sat on the floor and stared as well. "Nee..."

Rick smiled at Evelyn, arching a side of his unibrow.

Morty beamed at Nee and rubbed her hair.

Both Rick and Morty were thinking the same thing: "You're so cute."


	12. Recognition

_Evelyn stared up at the t.v. and munched on a powdered donut. She chewed thoughtfully as she stared at the new verbally violent episode of Gazorpazorpfield._

_Rick walked in the room and arched a side of his unibrow when he saw her. "Y'know, if you keep eating stuff like that, you'll blow up."_

_Evelyn looked at him. "What?!"_

_Beth walked inside of the living room and glared at him. "Dad, don't fill her head with lies."_

_Rick focused his attention on her. "How do you know it's a lie? Plus, she's been-" He belched. "eating ice cream and pie an-and cake and shit for fuckin' weeks. I haven't seen her use the-" He belched. "bathroom in days. Who does that, Beth? Who sits there and eats fattening food for almost a month and never takes a dump?" He noticed that Evelyn had gone silent, and went for his finishing move. "No man wants a wife who can't even get up to cook him a well-balanced meal because she's as big as a semi-truck."_

_Evelyn stood and walked away. Neither of them knew where she went, but they heard a door slam somewhere._

_Summer stomped over to him. "What the Hell is your problem, Grandpa Rick?! Nee does the same thing, and you don't gripe at her! That was a dick move, and you know it. Apologize to her! You know how sensitive she is! She might leave!"_

_Rick rolled his eyes. "Who cares?"_

_Summer and Beth stared at him in disbelief._

_Beth studied him. His actions didn't match the expression that he was trying to hide. "Dad, did you do that because you're trying to distance yourself from her?"_

_Summer scoffed. "He's the one who agreed to let them come here. If he didn't want her here, he should have said so."_

_"... I'm not gonna fall in love again..."_

_Summer glared at him. "What?"_

_Beth heard what he said, but she sighed and acted like she didn't. "That was rude, Dad. I think you should apologize too." She knew why he did what he did. Because of what happened between him and her mother, he was through with love and marriage. He realized that he was starting to develope feelings for Evelyn, and he didn't want the same thing to happen all over again. So, he hurt her feelings. That way, she'd hate him and she'd never want to be near him again. In his mind, it was a "Everybody Wins" kind of thing. In Beth's mind, she felt like he was trying to make himself suffer more than he already was. But, why? Did he really blame himself for... No. She was looking too much into things._

_Rick looked at her and turned away, opening a portal with his portal gun and walking into it. The portal disappeared before they could say anything._

••• _Evelyn's Room••• _

_Evelyn stared at the floor and bit into a sugar cookie. She read online that cookies usually helped when one was feeling upset. The Internet is a liar. She threw the box of sugar cookies and screamed into her pillow. She wiped her tears away angrily and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. She had to pull herself together. She had to. If not..._

_She picked up the box and placed the cookies back inside. She sighed and went to the bathroom. After washing her face, she tied her hair into a neat bun and turned on the hot water. She slipped into the bath and left her clothes in a nearby basket. After washing thoroughly, she leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. It was really quiet in here. It felt very unsettling. All she heard were the "tip tap's" of the water dripping into the sink from the faucet. She felt alone and scared. She sank down slightly, but that didn't help the feeling of something reaching out and grabbing her. She really had nothing to worry about. Morty was in his room reading a book with Nee, Summer and Beth were downstairs. Jerry was in his room on Beth's computer. Everything was fine. So, why did she feel like she was going to get hurt the more she stayed in here? She wanted to get out. She wanted to leave and run to safety. But, what was safety? In her eyes, what was safety? She shut her eyes. The water was warm on her body, but on the inside she was freezing cold. Why was she feeling this way? She read online that baths were supposed to relax you and wash away your worries. Once again, The Internet is a liar. She sighed and was about ready to get out. Besides, she was already clean. There was no use in staying in this quiet bathroom. She placed both hands on the outside of the bathtub and started to climb out._

_It was then that a bony, scaly, decrepit hand grabbed her ankle under the water and yanked her back. As soon as it happened, she cried out for Rick in her mind... Silently begging him to save her. She hit her head on one of the rails and blacked out instantly._

••• _Nebula Dimension 550•••_

_The green clouds of dust whispered over the vast sky. It faded from light green to light blue in a matter of about seventeen yards. The sky lit up the dance floor and the girls swayed their hips back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Rick washed away his emotions with about two bottles of Scotch Whiskey and watched the women dance._

_An alien with no ears, light pink skin, four arms with light blue polished fingernails, two tails with light blue tips, long blonde hair, and light blue eyes noticed him staring and swished her hips as she lightly stumbled over to him. She was wearing a white tight dress that stopped at her thighs and light blue stilettos. She got rather close to him, and he could smell the alcohol on her breath. _

_She giggled and one of her tails perked up. "Hey, baby. Wanna have some fun tonight?"_

_Rick smirked and played with her hair. "That-" He belched. "depends... Top or bottom?"_

_She laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "That's for you to decide and for me to find out."_

_Rick stared into her eyes. "Ladies first." He then froze, feeling as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. He felt like he was being burned alive. He felt scared, hopeless, lost. Death would be so much better than feeling how he felt right now. He stood and yanked out his portal gun and pointed it at a nearby wall. He wanted the screaming in his ears to stop._

_The alien girl arched a thin eyebrow. "You're not leaving are you, babe?"_

_Rick ignored her and opened a portal, wanting the pain stop. He ran into the portal and a green glow overtook him._

_The alien girl stumbled after him hopelessly, but the portal already disappeared with him. "Babe!"_

••• _Smith/Sanchez House••• _

_Rick emerged from the portal and fell on the floor, coughing and wheezing. He held his ears, feeling as though glass shards were stabbing them over and over again._

•••

_Evelyn woke up. She looked around and realized that she was in her room. She looked up to see that everyone - except Rick - was there to check on her. She changed her expression to blank once again. "I'm okay."_

_The majority of them sighed in relief. Nee didn't. She just whimpered._

_Morty was the first to speak. "Are you sure? I mean, y-you passed out in the bathtub."_

_She closed her eyes."I'm fine. I was merely dehydrated. My sincere apologies."_

_Nee held her hand with tears in her eyes. "Safe?"_

_Evelyn nodded. She then sighed heavily, not wanting to say it. But, she did. "Where's Rick? Is he home yet?"_

_Beth and Summer exchanged uncomfortable glances._

_Jerry shrugged. "Well, you know how he is. He's one of those guys who drinks and parties and never comes home, am I right, Beth?" He then laughed nervously. He looked at Beth, apologizing with his eyes._

_Beth wasn't buying it. "Sleep on the couch tonight, Jerry."_

_Jerry frowned. "Yes, Beth." He then walked out of Evelyn's room._

•••

_Jerry slumped down the stairs sadly. Why did he say that? Why would he say that to Beth of all people? He knew how she was with her father. Could he be any more stupid? He then noticed Rick on the floor in a little ball, scratching his ears. He ran over to him. "Woah, uh, Rick are you okay?!"_

_Rick didn't answer him. Instead, he screamed. "Make it stop! Please!" He shivered helplessly in intense pain._

_Jerry screamed, "Beth! Come down here quick!"_

•••

_Evelyn hopped out of her bed and nearly slipped when she ran downstairs. Everyone else followed her._

•••

_Rick felt like an invisible hand was squeezing his neck and invisible teeth were biting his ears while invisible knives stabbed his eyes. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't breath. It was painful. It hurt like Hell. He'd rather be in Hell than live with this crap. He wanted it to end. He couldn't take it. This pain was worse than anything he'd ever felt before in his life. Why was this happening? How did this happen? He tossed and turned, his entire body going numb. Was he going to die like this? This wasn't how he wanted it to end. He had so many new things he wanted to do. So many new things he wanted to see. He didn't even get to tell Beth that he was sorry for-_

_Just like that, it stopped. Everything stopped hurting. He could breath and his vision was coming back slowly._

_He heard Morty's muffled voice say something like: "Oh my God!"_

_But, one voice overlapped the others. He looked up to see Evelyn staring down at him with tears in her eyes and she said: "It's okay. I promise."_

_He felt her hand hold his hand. He shivered slightly, staring up at her face. Was this the reason why he was in that much pain? Because he was away from her? Why? Why was she so important? He didn't understand. He wanted to understand. But, he couldn't. He was a genius. He understood everything. But, he couldn't understand this no matter how hard he tried. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he hugged her tightly. He didn't know what to say, but he could think of only one thing. "I'm sorry."_

_"I forgive you."_


	13. Attachment

_Morty sat at his desk in his room, writing down some notes in his spiral notebook. "Alright, so first we'll head over to the park. Then, we'll go to the bakery and see what she likes in there." He closed his notebook and turned to see Nee, who was flipping through a book full of different Nursery Rhymes. "Hey, Nee. We're going outside today."_

_Nee beamed up at him and bounced enthusiastically. "Outside! Outside! Outside!"_

_Morty chuckled. "O-Okay, okay! Calm down. Before we go, you have to get dressed."_

_Nee nodded and crawled over to Summer's room. She then knocked on the door. "Summer! Get dressed!"_

_Summer opened the door. "What?"_

_Morty scratched the back of his neck. "She's asking if you could help her get dressed."_

_Summer nodded. "Oh! Sure! C'mon, Nee."_

_Nee crawled into Summer's room._

•••

_Nee walked out of Summer's room wearing a light blue pea coat over a light blue buttoned-up shirt and white pants. She ran over to Morty's room and burst through the door. "OUTSIDE!"_

_Morty looked at her and immediately blushed with a smile. "Wow... Y-you look amazing, Nee."_

_Nee smiled. "Nee!" She then looked into his eyes. "Outside?"_

_Morty nodded. "Yeah, we're ready to go now." He then frowned when his eyes fell to her feet. "Uh, Nee? Where are your shoes?"_

_Nee looked down at her toes. "Shoes...?"_

_Summer hurried into the room with a pair of her own shoes. "Sorry about that. It took me a while to find these." She then put them on Nee's feet. "There."_

_Morty smiled. "Okay. Are you ready to go, Nee?"_

_Nee beamed. "Ready to go!"_

•••_The Park•••_

_Once they were there, Nee was lost in awe. She shuffled around every inch of grass and land, looking at the animals and being stopped by Morty every time she tried to chase them._

_She looked in the pond and tilted her head in confusion when she saw her reflection. "Ehh?" She then focused her eyes on a fish who swam around in circles and she beamed, sticking her hand inside and trying to catch it._

_Morty's eyes widened and he pulled her arm out of the water. "No, Nee! You can't do that! Wh-why do you keep trying to touch the animals? Some of them bite, you know?"_

_Nee shivered in fear. "Bite?"_

_Morty nodded. "Yeah. And it hurts a lot."_

_Nee frowned sadly._

_Morty looked away, not wanting to see her with that expression. He then changed the subject. "Uh, hey, do you wanna get some ice cream?"_

_Nee looked over at him and immediately her smile returned. "Ice cream!"_

•••

_Morty and Nee walked down the sidewalk._

_Nee looked at all of the different stores, mesmerized. She looked at the different clothes in the clothing stores and at all of the mops and brooms at the flea market. She pointed at them. "F...Famiiar."_

_Morty looked at them as well and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We have those at home too."_

_Nee continued to stare. "Ohh..." She then set her eyes on all of the different foods and pointed. "Lynn likes food..."_

_Morty chuckled. "Yeah, Evelyn likes to eat as lot, doesn't she?"_

_Nee nodded and beamed. "Nee!"_

_Morty held her hand for the first time and looked at her smiling face. "How-how about we get a bite to eat too?"_

_Nee backed away and shook her head. "Bite!"_

_Morty frowned. "Not that kind of bite, Nee. The animals won't bite you here. As long as you're with me, you'll be safe."_

_At first, Nee stayed silent. Then she beamed and latched onto his arm. "Safe!"_

_Morty smiled. "You want something to eat?"_

_Nee nodded. "Eat."_

•••_The Bakery•••_

_The smell of cookies and warm brownies filled their noses as soon as they walked inside._

_Nee smiled in awe. "Ahh!"_

_Morty looked at her. "I have twenty dollars on me, so that's your limit."_

_Nee barely heard him as she scanned the row of desserts: Candy apples, chocolate truffles, a pineapple upside-down cake, gingerbread, cookies, apple pie, apple fritter, the varieties went on and on. Nee stared endlessly. She then stopped and her eyes fell to one dessert in particular. She stared at a Bavarian cream crumb pastry. She stared at it in awe. She then tugged on Morty's shirt. "That one!"_

_Morty looked at her and then at the pastry. He then observed the price and asked the cashier if he could buy one of them._

_Nee bounced happily._

•••_The Park•••_

_Nee and Morty sat on the bench as the slight breeze whispered through the trees._

_Nee bit into the pastry, a few bread crumbs covering her cheeks and a small drop of vanilla custard balanced on her nose._

_Morty stifled a laugh and handed her a napkin. "Here."_

_Nee took it and bit it happily._

_Morty took it from her. "No, Nee! You-you don't eat this. You wipe it on your face to get the mess off. Here." He wiped her face and her nose until it was free of the crumbs and vanilla custard. He paused when he realized how cute she was. He swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest._

_This was the first time Nee had ever blushed. She blinked. "Ohh..."_

_Morty quickly turned away. "Um... You should f-finish your food. Then, we'll head home. O-okay."_

_Nee nodded and finished eating her pastry._

•••_Smith/Sanchez House•••_

_When Morty and Nee entered the house, Nee ran up to Evelyn , who was sitting on the couch next to Rick, and hugged her. "Lynn! Today was fun!"_

_Evelyn nodded. "I'm very glad you enjoyed yourself."_

_Nee bounced. "Fun!"_

_Rick arched a side of his unibrow. "Geez, we get it."_

_Beth looked up from her coffee mug. "So, what did you two do while you were out."_

_Morty immediately blushed, thinking of his near-kiss experience with Nee. He quickly erased it from his mind and forced out a nervous chuckle. "Well, we went to the park and we got something to eat. Tha-that's about it."_

_Summer squinted her eyes, staring at him with mischievous. "I think you're hiding something."_

_Morty glared at her. "N-No I'm not, Summer. Just shut up."_

_Jerry looked at them and lowered his newspaper. "Hey, there's no need for all that disrespect. You guys are siblings. Would it kill ya to act like it?"_

_Evelyn watched them, her expression blank. She then felt warm and safe. She felt like nothing could ever harm her even if it tried to. She felt like her negative feelings were immediately washed away by a wave of comfort and serenity. She already knew what the meaning of this feeling was. Or rather, who. She peered over at Rick, and the feeling got brighter. She smiled at him, and it didn't matter if he didn't notice or care. As long as he was right here with her, her world was complete._


	14. Nightmares

_Rick bit into a strawberry wafer hungrily and focused his attention on the new episode of Ball Fondlers. Eventually, he laughed._

_Nee stared at the Bavarian cream crumb pastry that was sitting on a plate in Morty's hand. She whimpered helplessly._

_Morty motioned to the plate with a tilt of his head. "You can have this once we read a couple of sentences." He pointed to a paragraph in a book of old Nursery Rhymes. "Wha-what does this say?"_

_Nee squinted her eyes, staring at the paper. "Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow."_

_Morty smiled. "Good job." He cut a piece of the pastry with a spoon and handed it to Nee._

_Nee opened her mouth and Morty placed it in her mouth. She chewed happily._

_Morty pointed again. "What does this say?"_

_Nee swallowed and stared at the words. "Everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go."_

_Morty beamed. "Awesome." Another piece of Bavarian cream crumb pastry was put in her mouth._

_Nee chewed and bounced enthusiastically._

•••

_Evelyn stared at the gray clouds as she sat on the back porch. She squinted her eyes when a small ray of sunlight peeked through them._

•••

_Beth and Jerry walked downstairs hand-in-hand and Rick couldn't help but glare. He rolled his eyes and focused his attention back to the television screen._

_Summer looked up from her phone. "Mom? Dad? Where are you going? It's a Saturday."_

_Beth sighed, exhausted. "That's true, but one of the horses got loose at a nearby racetrack and collided with a FedEx truck. Sarah can't work on it alone, and I'm the only one available since Devan's out of town for the week. Plus, your father has an interview and it's closer to my job." Her eyes then fell to the back of Rick's head. "Dad, of course you're in charge until we get back."_

_Rick's eyes never left the screen and he pouted slightly. "Uh-huh..."_

_She opened the door, but paused and turned to pick up her umbrella. "Oh, and can you make sure Nee doesn't run out again, please?"_

_Rick nodded, staring at the t.v._

_Beth sighed and walked out of the house with Jerry._

_Summer focused her attention back to her phone._

_Morty fed Nee another piece of her Bavarian cream crumb pastry and looked outside. "It's pouring today, huh?"_

_Rick stared at the t.v. "Yeah..."_

_Nee chewed and swallowed. "Lynn is outside."_

_Rick looked outside for a long while. He then looked back at the t.v. screen._

_Summer noticed this and frowned. "You're a terrible boyfriend, Grandpa Rick. She's obviously upset and she wants you to talk to her and make her feel better. She wants your attention, but you're too busy focusing on your stupid show."_

_Rick continued to stare, but his cheeks flushed red. "She's not-" He belched. "my girlfriend, Summer."_

_Summer rolled her eyes. "Suuure."_

•••

_Evelyn watched Beth and Jerry leave the house in Beth's car. When the car rounded the corner, she focused her attention on something in the dirt. She had no idea that it was the grave of the Rick that was supposed to live in this reality. The rain poured on the dirt, turning it into mud. The mud slowly drifted away, revealing one of his bloody, charred hands. Evelyn swallowed in fear and confusion, backing away. The mud melted into the soil and uncovered the body more and more. It didn't take long before she froze, staring at his dead body. Her skin went numb, her legs grew weak, her heart nearly stopped. Tears flowed down her cheeks, blending in with the rain._

•••

_All that could be heard was the munching of the wafers in Rick's mouth, Morty feeding Nee some more of the pastry, the slight "beeps" of the keyboard on Summer's cellphone, and the gunfire of Ball Fondlers._

_Then, there was Evelyn's shrill, panicked scream. "AAHH!"_

_Rick was the first to get up and run outside to see what was wrong._

_Everyone else followed._

•••

_Evelyn covered her mouth and fell to her knees. She cried silently and was on the verge of vomiting. She stared in horror at the body. "Rick...?" She closed her eyes and wanted to leave this Hell. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to run away. She could, but her legs were numb. She shivered as the rain practically drowned her. Why? Why was this happening? She loved Rick. She loved him. But, which one of these was her Rick? Did her Rick die or was he killed by the Rick she was with now? She wanted to know the answer, but she didn't want to know the answer. All she could do was stare at the body. Her heart pounded in her ears and her face grew hot with anger while her blood ran cold. She felt two arms wrap around her and hold her close to a chest that held a steady, rhythmic heartbeat. She knew it was Rick. But, was it her Rick? Or was her real Rick the dead body? She didn't know. She peered up at him. _

_She stared into his gentle eyes. Gentle... Rick has always been gentle... Not all the time, but most of time he was gentle. She was in love with him... Madly in love with him... But, was this Rick her real Rick? Was her real Rick gone and replaced by this new one? If so, why did she feel so attached to this Rick?_

_Rick stared down at her. "I'm really-" He belched. "sorry you had to see that."_

_Evelyn didn't know what to say. She just buried her face into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Somehow, that calmed her down._

_It was then that she heard it: "Disgrace..."_

_She looked around to see where the whisper came from. Then, she saw him. She didn't know if anyone else did. But, she saw him standing over the dead Rick's grave. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her heart raced in fear._

_Mr. Needful glared at her, his eyes glowing red. "You call yourself a warrior? Look at yourself. You're a mess. An abomination. You are an utter disgrace."_

_She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again, he'd be gone. When she opened them again, she regretted it. There was nothing but a black shadow lingering in front of her face. It's right eye was glowing red while his left eye was nothing but a shallow hole. He smiled, his teeth ragged and sharp. Some teeth were as sharp as a pick axe while others were dull and raggedy. He growled low, staring into her soul. She felt like he'd rip it out of her at any moment. He was the Devil, he was capable of that and many other horrifying things. She was on the verge of screaming._

_When he spoke, his voice was distorted. Demonic. Low. Scratchy. "You think you can run from me? You can't. You can't hide behind your knight in shining armor either. I will be here till the end of time. You can't escape me. You will suffer for what you did. Trust me, my dear. One way or another, you will never see the light of day again. Everyone you hold dear will suffer an endless eternity in Hell because of you. You should have listened to us. We could have helped you. But, no. You chose to leave. Now, you must pay the price. Welcome to my domain, princess."_

_Before Evelyn could utter a word, he disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Evelyn cried silently and held onto Rick, shivering._

_Rick sighed. "Go back inside, okay?"_

_She nodded and stood, walking back into the house. She stumbled slightly when Nee ran into her. She looked down at her._

_Nee stared up at her with tears in her eyes. "Scared..."_

_Evelyn nodded. "I'm scared as well. We'll be fine." She said that, but in actuality, she was afraid to sleep tonight._


	15. Impulse

_Evelyn cracked open the door to Rick's room hesitantly, peering inside and staring at his sleeping face. She blushed instantly and her wings beat softly. She shouldn't have been doing this. It was about three o' clock in the morning and here she was about to crawl into his bed. She didn't know how they did it on Earth, but she was certain this wasn't how you sought out safety. She was terrified, yes. But, she didn't know if this was the way to go about it. She just wanted someone to hold her and promise her that everything would be alright. Her father was angered, and he was possibly out to get her and her sister. Obviously, Nee would be no help. Jerry was a wimp, as Rick put it. Summer and Morty were children who could easily be killed or badly injured. Beth was a hard-working woman who didn't deserve to be involved in this. The only source of protection she could run to was Rick. If this Rick was her true Rick. She was still pondering about that. All issues aside, if he could defend himself and his family with only a laser gun or a watch he'd invented, he could definitely defend her with some genius tactic of his. Her cheeks burned red at the thought of it. She then shook her head. This was ridiculous. She was falling head over heels for him all over again. But, was that a bad thing? Just because her father disapproved, was she the one to blame for merely falling in love? She was her own person, was she not? Shouldn't she have the right to do as she pleases? Or, was love not fit for him and his "perfect" family? Ripped from their own wings when they've done something untoward and not even being praised when they've followed the rules. That's how it was in their dimension. That's why she and Nee had only one sibling remaining. If she did this... If she fell for Rick... What would happen to her? To Nee? She couldn't risk it, but she couldn't hold back these feelings anymore either. Not after twenty years of keeping it in. She swallowed, focusing her attention on him. He would be there for her, right? He would protect her and Nee like he always has, right? Or, did things change too drastically? Was she blowing this out of proportion? Her heart said "Yes! I need him!" But... Her mind was lying in a battlefield._

_Rick groaned and turned over, snoring lightly. His face then twisted into what seemed like an uncomfortable scowl and he pulled his green covers over himself. He was warm now, and his face brightened happily. He then continued to snore and groan every now and then._

_She didn't know how long she'd been watching him sleep. She lost track of time... She lost track of everything when she looked at his face. She peered down at her feet. She couldn't do this. She wasn't strong enough. Her father was right. She was a disgrace. She turned away from Rick and walked down the hallway. She clenched her fists and quickened her pace. Her eyes were filling with tears and she tried to wipe them away. The tears denied her request and continued to fall down her flushed cheeks. Before she knew it, she was running to her room, crying. It seemed like her room was hours... miles away from her. Every step away from him was a burning... blistering agony. Why was this happening to her? What was she thinking? Why was she feeling this way? Why was Earth such a strange place? She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to stay. She loved Rick so much... so badly... that it hurt her to be with him just as much as it hurt her to be without him. She finally reached her room in what seemed like ages and slammed the door behind her. She slid down to the floor, defeated. She lost one of the most gruesome battles of life: Love. She put her face in her hands, sobbing her eyes out._

_It was then that she heard his sleepy groan followed by his voice, which was rather attractive while it was filled with fatigue. "Hey, Evelyn? You okay in there?"_

_She blushed immediately and her wings beat. She peered at the door for a while before standing up and wiping her face thoroughly. She then opened the door and peered up at him. Her face only flushed deeper._

_Rick, his hair slightly messy, stared down at her. A small bit of drool was visible on the right side of his mouth, and he arched a side of his unibrow. "You okay?"_

_Evelyn swallowed and nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Y-Yes. I was merely disturbed from my night's rest. My sincere apologies. I am going to return to my slumber, if you are alright with m-my decision..." She bowed curtly. "Goodnight." She turned away quickly, but Rick's hands were quicker._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, holding her tightly from behind._

_Evelyn froze, her cheeks and ears flushing red as her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry._

_"... You don't ha-" He belched. "-ave to hide it anymore, Evelyn."_

_She could feel the heat rise within her body and shoot through her wings. They burned and ached, but as did her heart. Her eyes burned as well as she felt the tears coming out of them._

_"It's okay."_

_She wanted to look at him. She wanted to look into his gentle eyes. She wanted to run her hands along his chest and feel his heartbeat. She wanted to leap up and soar into his arms. She wanted to. She wanted..._

_His fingers traced her shoulder as he finally surrendered, leaning his forehead into the back of her neck. He couldn't do this anymore. No matter how this turned out in the end, he couldn't just sit here and ignore the fatal attraction he had towards her. He opened his mouth, telling her and himself:_

_"Just let go..."_

_The tears fell. They fell for what seemed like forever. She opened her eyes and peered up at the ceiling, looking for a way out of this. But, then she realized that she didn't want a way out. She never did. Her father did. But, she didn't. She wasn't going to find a way out. There was only one way to go now. There was no turning back, and she was okay with that. Her heart pounded vigorously. The heat tossed and turned inside of her. She wanted him. She couldn't take this anymore. She was happy here. Nee was happy here. This was where they belonged. This was where she belonged. With her soul mate._

_Her robe spiraled to the floor, and her skin glistened with droplets of sweat. She closed her eyes and relaxed._

_"What the hell are you doing?!" Father would say in complete outrage._

_Evelyn was doing the right thing. She was letting go._


	16. Bitterness

_Nee tilted her head and frowned sadly. "Nee...?" She got on her knees and stared at Evelyn's sleeping face. She then opened her resting sister's mouth and stared at her teeth. She gasped and stood. "Wash!" She then ran out of Rick's room hurriedly._

_Evelyn groaned slightly , tossing and turning in Rick's bed._

_Nee came back with a number of grooming supplies: a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, deodorant, a bar of soap, a towel, and a black tank top with black pants. She stared at Evelyn hardly, pouting. "Lynn..." She then poured some toothpaste on the toothbrush and looked at her. "Hmm..." She then smiled and shoved it in her mouth, attempting to sloppily brush her teeth. "Wash!"_

_Evelyn choked, immediately kicking and screaming._

_Nee beamed happily. "Lynn, teeth brushing!"_

_Evelyn shoved Nee away from her and sat upright, coughing and wiping her mouth. She covered her bare skin with the green covers and glared at Nee. "Nee! Why did you do that?!"_

_Nee bounced enthusiastically. "Morning routine, Lynn!" She tossed the black tank top and black pants on Rick's bed._

_Evelyn sighed and scratched her head. "I understand your attempt to help me prepare for the morning, but next time allow me to do it on my own. Understood?"_

_Nee frowned sadly, but she nodded. "Yes..."_

_Evelyn leaned over and squeezed her shoulder. "It's okay. Help Summer get ready. I'm sure she's already awake."_

_Nee beamed and nodded. "Nee!" She then collected her grooming supplies and left._

_Evelyn sighed and began to put her clothes on. _

_It was then that she heard what sounded like a hard object colliding with bare skin._

_Then, Summer's shrill scream of pain. "OW! NEE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_Nee's voice that was filled with nothing but pure happiness. "Summer, morning routine!"_

_Summer's voice full of complete outrage. "YOU JUST THREW A BAR OF SOAP AT MY FACE!"_

_Nee's voice with a tilt of confusion. "Face washing?"_

_Evelyn blocked them out and started to braid her hair into two large braids that ended at the starting of her thighs. She placed a black bow-shaped barret at the end of each braid. She then slipped on her undergarments which were sprawled out on the floor followed by her black tank top._

_It was then that Rick walked in , and her thoughts immediately went to last night. She blushed red and swallowed._

_Rick glanced at her and arched a side of his unibrow. Then, he smirked. He walked towards her and held her from behind. He kissed her neck tenderly. "Hey, stranger."_

_Evelyn shut her eyes and relaxed. In his arms, like this, she was at peace. It was then that she realized that she had no pants on. She also realized that Rick's fingers were slowly starting to trace her waist. She swallowed and blushed, stepping out of his grasp hesitantly. "Not again, Rick." She reached for her pants and started to slip them on._

_Rick groaned. "Aw, come on, baby. Morning sex is the best sex."_

_Evelyn struggled to put on the rather tight pants, but managed to force them on slowly. She then glanced at Rick. "Well, perhaps I'm not in the mood for morning socks at the moment. Don't inform me that's the only reason you allowed me to remain in your household."_

_Rick furrowed his unibrow and shoved his hands in his lab coat pockets. "No, of course not. Plus, it's pronounced... You know what? Screw it." He then sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "You want some breakfast or-" He belched. "-somethin'?" _

_Evelyn pondered for a moment and nodded. "Can I have potcakes?"_

_Rick laughed. "It's pronounced pancakes, Eve."_

_Evelyn froze, her blood going cold. "Wha-what did you say?"_

_Rick blinked. "I called you 'Eve'... You don't like that?"_

_Evelyn swallowed. "It's fine... Can I have pancakes now?"_

_Rick grabbed her waist. "Sure, babe. C'mon."_

_They both walked downstairs and into the dining room._

_Morty ran down the hallway with nothing but pants on. His skin was still moist from his shower. "Nee, stop it!"_

_Nee ran after Morty with a towel. "Dry off, Morty!"_

_Summer ran after Nee. "Morty can dry himself off!"_

_Jerry's voice boomed from downstairs. "What's with all that racket up there?!"_

_Beth's voice softly echoed after his. "They're kids, Jerry. Let them have fun."_

••• _Hell Dimension 01 •••_

_Lucius glared at the blood red sphere that displayed the life that Evelyn was living._

_He clenched his sharp teeth as he watched Evelyn eat a pancake._

_Her eyes widened and she looked up at Rick, explaining how delicious it tasted. When Rick responded with a smile, she blushed._

_Lucius narrowed his eyes and they suffused a red glow. "First my business... Now my little girls... What more can that drunken old man take from me?!"_

_He growled, his arm morphing into a fleshy, scaly arm that impaled the fabric of his blood-red throne._

••• _To Be Continued ••• _


	17. Struggle

_Evelyn stared at her plate, which was now empty. She looked at Beth. "May I have seconds?"_

_Beth sighed. "Sure." She stood and reached across the table, grabbing Evelyn's plate. "This is your third plate of pancakes. Are you upset about something?"_

_Evelyn stayed silent._

_Rick glanced at her. "You know, I could help you out if you're not feeling well."_

_She shook her head. "I don't want socks right now..."_

_Summer narrowed her eyes. "Socks?"_

_Rick rolled his eyes. "You know she has a difficulty pronoun-" He belched. "-cing words."_

_Summer arched an eyebrow, then her expression went blank. "Ohhhhh."_

_Nee tugged on Evelyn's sleeve. "Lynn. I ate all my food." She smiled, waiting for her sister to praise her._

_Evelyn looked at Nee, and then she looked away. "I see..."_

_Nee frowned sadly. "Lynn?" She tugged on her sleeve. "Lynn?"_

_Jerry stared at Evelyn. "Is she okay?"_

_Rick glared. "Why does an idiot like you-" He belched. "-care about my girl, Jerry?"_

_Summer beamed. "Aww! He claims her!"_

_Rick glared with a mild blush. "Shut up, Summer." _

_Beth handed Evelyn a plate of newly stacked pancakes and she stared at her worriedly. "Are you okay, honey?"_

_Evelyn looked up at Beth, her expression blank. "I'm quite fond of pancakes. My sincere apologies if I've given you the wrong impression."_

_Beth sat down in her chair. "It's fine, Evelyn. As long as you're alright, that's all we could ask for."_

_Evelyn nodded. "Thank you for your concern."_

_Nee sniffled, on the verge of tears. "Lynn? Papa do bad?"_

_Evelyn's eyes darted to her face. She swallowed, her wings tensing up._

_Everyone else looked at her with matching looks of dismay._

_Evelyn stood and grabbed Nee's wrist, pulling her to the garage. _

••• _The Garage ••• _

_Nee stared at Evelyn and whimpered. "Papa do bad things, Lynn?"_

_Evelyn sighed and looked away. "When Richard called me 'Eve' I was certain he'd remember me. But, I unfortunately came to a rather harsh realization." Her eyes narrowed and she frowned sadly, her expression still slightly blank with a hint of remorse. "...Richard cannot remember me due to the fact that he cannot remember my true appearance. He's never addressed me as 'Eve' in this form. This is father's doing. He's taunting me."_

_Nee closed her eyes and spoke to her using her telepathy. "If I may intervene, Lynn, I think you're reading into this too much. Yes, father may be angry, but I highly doubt mother would let him control Rick without putting up a fight. Father is capable of many things, but so is our mother. She won't let him hurt us or Rick, and she'll die trying to protect all three of us. Even our new family. It's because of your fear of father that you're so paranoid. Yes, there may be alternate realities where father successfully possess Rick and turns him against us, but there's something about this reality that forces me to think differently about the outcome of everything that's happened so far. Remember what Rick always says? Don't think about this, Lynn. I understand you having to be cautious, so the negative results of problems you face may seem to cross your mind, but if you think positively, things won't seem so bad. You need to relax, Lynn. If you don't, you'll fall apart." She opened her eyes and smiled peacefully at Evelyn, speaking with her actual voice. "Lynn happy?"_

_Evelyn took a deep breath and swallowed. She looked at Nee. "Yes. For now. Thank you for your concer-"_

_A green portal arrived out of nowhere in the middle of the garage. Rick calmly walked out of it with a belch. "Hey, I was just gettin my car. Morty and I are gonna go run some errands with Summer." Without waiting for an response, he walked over to his flying saucer and opened the driver's door._

_Evelyn took a step forward, nearly stumbling over her words. "R-Rich- I-I mean, Rick!"_

_Rick peered over his shoulder at her. "Yeah, babe?"_

_She cleared her throat twice. Looking into his eyes, she spoke the words she's always wanted to say. "I love you."_

_Nee beamed._

_Rick blushed instantaneously. He then answered thoughtfully, honestly. "I love you too, Evelyn." He gestured to his flying saucer. "You wanna come with?"_

_Evelyn smiled with a blush, but then she paused, staring at something that spiraled to the floor. Paper? No. It was too soft to be paper. Evelyn stared in confusion at the object on the garage floor. A panicked ,horrified expression replaced the current expression she once had on her face. _

_One of her feathers had fallen off._


	18. Demise

_Before she knew it, she was falling to the floor. Her vision was cut short and it was replaced with nothing but fuzzy blurs. Her skin felt hot and her mouth went dry. Her legs were weak and her wings went limp._

_Rick lunged after her in a heartbeat, catching her in his arms and laying her head on his chest. "H-Hey! What's goin' on with you?"_

_Evelyn breathed heavy, ragged breaths. She struggled as she tried to move her fingers, but her skin went numb. She swallowed slowly and glanced up at Rick. "Ri..."_

_Morty opened the garage door. "Hey, uh, Rick? You-you ready to- Oh my God, Evelyn!"_

_Summer peered from behind Morty's shoulder. "What?" When her eyes fell to Evelyn, she gasped as her eyes immediately filled with hot tears. "Oh my God! She pushed past Morty and ran to Rick's side. "Grandpa Rick, what's wrong with her?!"_

_Morty ran to Rick's opposite side and fell to his knees. "Oh man! Is she gonna be okay, Rick?!"_

_Rick shut his eyes in erupting irritation. "Will-will you just shut up?! God, you're just making everything wor-" He belched. "-worse!"_

_Nee stood from afar, shivering. She stared at Evelyn in fear. "D-Dying..."_

_Rick arched a side of his unibrow and glanced at her. "What?"_

_"... Lynn is dying..."_

_Summer, Morty, and Rick all watched Nee with tears in their eyes._

_"You're lying."_

_Morty and Summer looked at Rick._

_"R-Rick. I think she's telling the truth. I-I mean, after all, she's her sister-"_

_"I DON'T CARE, MORTY! I WOULDN'T CARE IF SHE WERE HER MOTHER! NOBODY'S GONNA-" He belched. "SIT HERE AND T-TELL ME EVE'S DYING NO MATTER WHO THEY ARE! YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU'RE A LYING SACK OF INTERGALACTIC WASTE IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA SIT HERE AND-" He belched. "TAKE THIS SHIT FROM S-SOMEONE LIKE YOU, NEE!"_

_Evelyn watched Rick yell at Nee. She knew he was yelling merely because he was frightened by what was happening. Nee knew that. Morty and Summer knew that. They knew that Rick didn't want to believe the truth and he'd keep refusing until he was proven otherwise. She struggled with all her might to say something, anything to Rick. She couldn't. She was too weak. She tried to move her arms, but she couldn't feel them. The real world started to slowly disappear from her until all she saw was Rick. Somehow, she was at peace. She was always at peace when she looked at him._

_Summer ran out of the garage, calling her parents._

_Morty picked up the phone and dialed 911, beads of sweat pouring down his face. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God..."_

_Nee crawled over to Evelyn and held her hand. She frowned sadly, trying to keep it together._

_Beth and Jerry burst through the garage and their mouths dropped opened when their eyes fell on Evelyn._

_Beth ran a shaking hand through her hair. "Someone call an ambulance!"_

_Morty looked from her to the phone repeatedly, frantically. "Mom, I'm trying!"_

_Beth struggled to hold back her tears. "Try harder!"_

_Jerry backed away cautiously. "Oh God, this is crazy! Ca-can we try contacting her parents or something?!"_

_Summer looked at him. "We don't even know where they came from! How are we supposed to know where their parents are located?!"_

_Rick held Evelyn in his arms and whispered frantically in her ear. "It's... It's gonna be okay. I promise e-everything's gonna be okay. I won't leave you, Evelyn. I'll sacrifice the entire galaxy just for you, babe, and you know that. I... I love you so much... I just... I don't wanna lose you again."_

_Evelyn's eyes glistened with tears. More of her feathers spiraled to the floor. She breathed heavily. Her grip on Rick's shirt tightened._

_Rick looked at her. "I'm so sorry for never being the man you deserved..." He couldn't hold back his tears any longer. They plummeted and he weeped uncontrollably. "I'm nothing! All I am is a deadbeat, and I'll never be good enough! I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be born! I didn't ask for you to leave me as soon as I got you back! I'm... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Eve! I love you so much!" He held her close and sobbed into her shoulder._

_She was at a loss for words. She stared into his teary eyes and grunted as she leaned in and connected her forehead with his. It seemed as though everything was silent, still. Just him and her. That's how she wanted it to be before she left. She spoke to him, using her telepathy._

_"Richard... I'll come back for you. I promise. Until we meet again, mi amor... Te amo..."_

_The last feather on Evelyn's right wing fell to the garage floor._

_It was then that her entire body evaporated into a lilac-suffused mist and phased through the ceiling, gently slipping into the stars._

_Rick fell to his hands and knees, staring at the garage floor beneath him. He clenched his teeth and threw his face in his hands. He sobbed as her final words were the only thing that seemed to loop around his mind in a recurring trance._

_Nee closed her eyes and sobbed along with everyone else. The only difference between her and the others... Was that she knew when her sister would return. What pained her was the fact that Evelyn would have to start a new life all over again..._

••• _~ END ~ ••• _


End file.
